Heart Broken
by Kaijing18
Summary: Jennifer is Sam's cousin. She is permanently living with him since her parents died in a car crash. She develops a crush on Jacob Black and he imprints on her, but he is ignoring her. Jennifer is crushed. Will Jacob go to Jennifer or will he forever be stuck on Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

Heart Broken Ch 1

Jennifer POV:

I stared out her window and listened to the noises from downstairs. Why were there always people at Sam's house? Why couldn't they go home to their own homes to eat? Even though Sam is the Alpha of the pack, the others can return home to eat too. I sighed.

"Jennifer!" Emily called. "Come down for dinner!" Slowly, I got up and walked down the steps. I paused at the bottom and looked into the kitchen. Sam was there talking with Paul, Embry and Jared. I entered the kitchen and looked around, disappointed. Jacob Black was nowhere to be found. I sighed and took a seat.

"Hey Jennifer," Jared said. Embry nodded in my direction.

"Hey Jenny," Paul said. I frowned at him.

"Hey Jared, hey Pauline." I said. Paul growled at me and Same growled at him. I raised my eyebrows and was about to say something smart when Jake entered. I was frozen in my seat and quickly snapped out of it. I left the room quickly and went over to Emily.

"Hey Emily, do you need any help?" I asked. She smiled.

"No thanks, Jennifer. I think I'm almost done." I smiled and went back out. Jake was leaning casually against the wall, avoiding my gaze and talking to Jared. I stared at him as I sat down, trying not to let my eyes wander over his abs. God, they were beautiful. I sat still until Emily entered with all the food. Paul sat down next to me and Jared and Jack sat across from us. I fought down my jitteriness and took some food. No way was I going to be able to eat with Jacob Black sitting across from me. I forced myself to eat though because my stomach was growling. Jake continued to shovel food into his mouth, completely oblivious to the fact that I was staring at him.

"How's patrol?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"It's good," Paul said, swallowing a mouthful of food. "Nothing has happened so far."

"That's good," I said. I quickly finished my dinner and excused myself. "I have a lot of homework left to do so I'll see you all later!" I hurried upstairs and locked my door. I sighed. I fingered the locket around my neck and sat down at my desk. I started my homework but soon became too distracted. I kept thinking about Jacob and how he kept ignoring me. I felt sad and just crawled into bed. I soon dozed off.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm. I groaned. A few more weeks of school and I would be free to do whatever. I got out of bed and padded into my bathroom. It was small but had everything I needed. After taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I reentered my room to look for clothes. I decided on a blue flowery skirt, black leggings, and a loose white short sleeved blouse. I slipped on my sandals and headed downstairs, brushing my hair out on the way.

"Morning Emily," I said, taking a seat.

"Hey Jennifer," Emily responded. Paul entered the room and sat across from me. Jared entered next and sat next to Paul. Finally, Jake entered and saw that he had no where else to sit and sat next to me. My heart sped up 10x and I tried to calm it down.

"Hey Paul, Jared, Embry, Jake," I said, trying to say the last part as nonchalantly as I could. "What's up?" Jake looked up and finally looked into my eyes. I saw annoyance in them but when they met my eyes, the annoyance disappeared, replaced with wondering and happiness. I stared back at Jake, unable to break away from his gaze. We stared at each other until Jared cleared his throat.

"Dude, did you just imprint on Jennifer?" Paul asked. Jake had a dazed look in his face. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Paul groaned.

"Oh no! Now I have to go on patrol and listen to your thoughts about Jennifer! Gee thanks Jake." Paul said. Suddenly, my phone buzzed and I looked at it.

"Whoops, gotta go," I said hurriedly. "Allison's here." I quickly left the house and climbed into Allison's car.

"Geez what took you so long?" Allison asked.

"Sorry," I said breathlessly. "You won't believe what just happened!" I told her all that happened during breakfast and she was shocked.

"So he kept staring at you?" she asked. I nodded my head. She smiled.

"Yes! He's finally noticing you!" We got to school and I got out of the car, heading to math class. Allison and I separated and I was about to enter the classroom when a voice stopped me.

"Hey, Jennifer," I stopped and turned. Jake was standing right there. I sucked in my breath.

"Yeah?" I asked, a little breathlessly. He looked uncomfortable.

"Do you want to, uh, you know, hang out this weekend?" What did he just ask? He wants to spend the weekend with me? I stared at him.

"It's alright if you don't have time..."

"No! Wait! I mean, of course I have time! When this weekend?" He brightened up.

"I'll pick you up Saturday at 4."

"Great!" I smiled and entered the class.

The rest of the day passed by in a haze. I couldn't believe that Jacob Black asked me out! When I told Allison this, she squealed.

"Oh my god are you serious?!" I nodded, unable to keep the smile off my face. Then she started planning what outfit I was going to wear and wouldn't stop chatting my ear off. At lunch, she was still talking about what style my hair should be like when Jake, Paul, Embry and Jared came up. Allison immediately shut up and watched them in amazement as all three of them pulled up chairs and sat with us. I couldn't believe it either. We passed lunch quietly with Allison sneaking me knowing glances every so often and wiggling her eyebrows, making me blush and keep my head down. Jake kept staring at my face which made me blush even more. I glared pointedly at Allison and she stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and finished my lunch. The bell rang and all of us got up, getting ready to go. Allison left and so did Jared and Paul. I was left alone with Jake.

"Here, I'll walk you to class," Jake said. I smiled and we proceeded down the hallway. People kept staring and pointing at us, whispering. I didn't care. As long as Jake was next to me, I was fine. At my class, Jake smiled at me.

"I'll see you later." Then, he walked off. I sighed happily, and entered the classroom.

After school, I trudged up the stairs to my room and plopped everything on my desk. Finals were just around the corner and the teachers have assigned so much homework! I mean, how do they expect us to study while giving us other worksheets and new material to work on? It just wasn't possible! I sighed and got down to work, finishing my history and science homework in no time. I was about to start my math homework when Emily called dinner.

"Jennifer! Suppertime!"

"Coming!" I yelled back. I set down my pencil and headed downstairs. Jared opened the back door and entered with Paul and Jake behind him. Jake's eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Hey," he said, coming over to me.

"Hey Jake," I responded, smiling at him. I sat down and he took his place next to me as Emily started carrying platters of food. Paul sat down eagerly as did Jared and Embry. Sam and Emily sat down and we all began to eat.

"So," Paul began, his mouth full of food. "I've been watching Quil and I think he's going to join us soon."

"Paul," Emily scolded. "It's rude to talk with your mouth full."

"Quil's changing now?" I asked. "That's good. Now he can finally be in on the secret." Jake nodded happily and Embry's eyes sparkled. I knew they missed Quil and not being able to talk to him was hard. I mean, after all, they were all best friends. I finished dinner quickly and excused myself.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked, frowning.

"I'm going to finish my homework," I told him. "See you all later." I headed upstairs and decided to take a shower first. After 15 minutes, I reentered my room and sat down, ready to finish my math homework. I had just finished and was about to crawl under my covers and sleep when Jake entered my room.

"Hey," he said softly. I turned, a little startled at the noise, but I smiled when I saw him.

"Hey, Jake," I said. "What's up?" He came over to me and sat on my bed.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were all right." I smiled. He was so caring!

"I'm fine. Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked. He nodded and we both settled in my bed, his arm wrapped around me. He kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Jennifer."

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with something warm wrapped around me. I turned and saw Jake and I smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, kissing my forehead. "Ready for school?" I groaned, remembering that today was Friday and then the weekend. He chuckled.

"Only today left and then we have our date." I brightened at the idea and got out of bed, anxious to get today over with. I quickly grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom, brushing my teeth hurriedly and running a brush through my hair. I put on a little mascara and left. Jake was already downstairs sitting at the kitchen table. Emily was setting down a plate of muffins and I grabbed one.

"Morning Emily," I said.

"Morning, Jennifer," she responded. "Ready for the weekend?"

"You bet!" I said. "I just want school over in general!" She chuckled and went back into the kitchen. I gulped down my muffin, drank some milk and was ready to go. Jake ate like 4 muffins and downed 3 cups of water.

"Alright, let's go!" he said. We exited the house and got in my car. I backed out of the driveway and headed towards school.

When I got there, Allison was waiting for me. She saw me get out of the car with Jake and her expression was first astonished, and then it turned knowing.

"Hey Jennifer," she said cheerily as we walked closer to her. "Hey Jake,"

"Hey Allison!" I said while Jake just nodded at her.

"So can I come over tomorrow at 3?" she asked me. "You know, to prepare you?" I laughed.

"Alright, Allison." She squealed happily. She soon parted ways with us and I watched her bounce away to her first class, blonde curls swinging. I sighed. Allison was so...Allison.

"Ready?" Jake asked. I nodded and headed to my first class.

The rest of the day passed n a blur and before I knew it, I was home.

"I'm home!" I shouted as I entered the house. Jake followed me inside. Emily emerged from the kitchen and smiled at me.

"How was school?"

"Good but boring," I responded. "The teachers gave so much homework though!" I went into my room and dumped my books on my desk. Jake entered behind me and closed the door. I started putting my stuff away when Jake slowly turned me around. He had his hands on my shoulders and was staring with such intensity into my eyes. I couldn't look away. His eyes swallowed me whole and left me just standing there.

"Jennifer," he said softly.

"Yea?" I barely whispered.

"I really, really like you," he said. I smiled up at him.

"So do I," I responded. He came closer and put his hand under my chin. I felt it coming and I didn't try to pull away. Slowly, he tipped my head up and his lips met mine. We fit together perfectly. What started out as a soft kiss became a long kiss full of emotion and desire. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my hands through his soft brown hair. Jake wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I groaned, opening my mouth and allowing him to enter. His tongue immediately plunged into my mouth and I groaned. It was wonderful!

After a while, Jake pulled away. I was flushed but I smiled. He smiled back and glanced at the clock.

"Whoops, sorry, babe," he said. "I gotta go patrol." I sighed unhappily and watched him leave my room. He glanced back one last time, winked at me, and then he was gone. I shut my bedroom door and sat down at my desk. I checked my phone and Allison had left like a billion text messages.

_3 is ok tmrw, right Jen?_

_Jen! Answer your texts!_

_JEN! I'm serious!_

_OK, what can you be doing that's so important? :P_

_Please answer your texts Jen!_

I quickly typed back a response.

Whoops, srry Allison! U will not guess what just happened!

_What?_

Jake kissed me!

_WHAT? OMG REALLY? DETAILS! :)_

Well, we were talking and then he got closer and we sort of kissed. It was like the most wonderful thing ever!

_Ahhhh! AWESOME! I can't believe Jake fell for you in TWO DAYS! :D I'm so coming over tmrw to help u get ready! _

Alright Allison. See ya then! :D

I put my phone away and tried getting started on homework to leave the weekend free. It was hard concentrating, but I finally was able to finish most of my homework. I gave up after I finished history and headed downstairs. Emily was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey Emily. Do you need help?"

"Hey Jennifer. Um you can start with the cookies if you want."

"Sure. How much of each do I need?"

"Well I have the dough ready. I just need to put them on the tray and back them." I took out a huge bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough. I placed small balls of the dough on the baking tray and placed the tray in the oven. While those were baking, I got started on another tray. Ten minutes later, the first batch was done and the second tray was ready for baking. I switched trays and let the fresh cookies cool. When they were cool, I transferred them to a plate and put more cookie dough balls on the tray. I repeated this process until I had made 6 batches of cookies. Just as I was pulling out the last batch out of the oven, the back door opened and Sam and the others entered.

"Mmm! What smells so good?" Paul asked, sniffing the air.

"Is that all you think about?" I teased, transferring the last batch of cookies onto the plate. Paul's eyes zeroed in on the cookies and his stomach rumbled. We all burst out laughing. Emily then carried in all the food and set it on the table. I placed the cookies down and sat down next to Jake. Jake draped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my head. I looked at him and smiled as Paul gagged.

"Excuse me," he said. "Please no PDA. I'm trying to eat here!"

"Then don't watch," I retorted. He just huffed and glared at me. Jake growled at him. I patted his arm reassuringly and rolled my eyes at Paul. I grabbed some food and listened to the conversation going on.

"The red-headed leech is so annoying! We can't catch her and she also keeps crossing between the borders!" Paul said.

"We'll catch her soon enough," Sam said determinedly.

"How?" Jared asked.

"What red-headed leech?" I asked.

"There's this leech that apparently wants to get to Bella because her boyfriend Edward killed her fiancée or something." Jake responded, growling slightly and narrowing his eyes. I studied him. Something was wrong here but I couldn't quite pinpoint the problem. Sam cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Jake. I looked at Sam curiously but he avoided my gaze. I shrugged off the problem and continued eating.

That night, after eating and showering, I plopped onto my bed. Jake had left earlier to go on patrol and I was alone for the moment. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

**How's the story so far? Just a note, this is the beginning of New Moon and Edward will be leaving soon and then Jake for Bella. Review, Critique and Favorite! :) Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Broken Chapter 2

Jennifer POV:

I woke up to sunlight streaming through my windows. I groaned and turned over only to get up and remember that I have my date with Jacob today. I have a date with Jacob Black! Allison was coming over later to help me get ready. I groaned inwardly. When Allison starts helping, she goes completely overboard with the make-up. I sighed but went into my bathroom to brush my teeth. I went downstairs and saw Jake at the table with Jared, Paul and Embry. All of them were stuffing their faces with food. Jake saw me and gave me a smile, quickly finishing his food.

"Hey Jen," he said. "I'll see you at 4 today. I have patrol and a few other stuff to take care of." I frowned slightly but quickly brightened up at the idea of our date today."

"Ok, see you later!" I said and blew him a quick kiss. Jake grinned and was out the door within seconds. I sat down at the table.

"You know, you guys are so cute that it's disgusting." Paul commented with his mouth full. I rolled my eyes.

"Paul, you know it's impolite to talk with your mouth full. If you don't want to see our PDA, then don't watch! I've told you so many times before!" I said. Jared chuckled as Paul just glared at me.

"I would stop watching if I could, but you guys are right there in my face!"

"We are not right in your face!" I shot back. "We were not even together! I just blew him a kiss!"

"Whatever you say," Paul said, smirking. I thought about retorting but quickly checked myself. I knew Paul just wanted to see me get mad. I calmed down quickly and turned to Emily instead.

"Hey Emily, do you mind if Allison comes over today at 3? She wants to help me get ready for my date with Jake today." Emily smiled.

"No problem! Can I help too?" I shrugged.

"Sure if you want to." Emily smiled even wider. I turned to my food and finished off the rest of my food. Paul and Jared left while Embry went to go crash on the couch so I went upstairs to watch some TV on my computer. I checked my phone to find that Allison had sent me several text messages.

_OK, so I found out where Jake is taking you tonight! I have the perfect outfit in mind!_

_Are you sure Emily is OK with me coming over at 3?_

Emily said it was fine. Where is Jake taking me? 

_Can't tell you that! It's a surprise! ;)_

O ok and Emily said she wanted to help me get ready too

_That's fine! the more the merrier! So see u at 3? _

Yep! See ya :D

I put my phone away and went on the internet. I spent the next few hours just surfing the net and finally found something worth watching. I watched _Mamma Mia!_ and _The Hunger Games. _They were so good! All too soon, the doorbell rang.

"Jen!" Emily called. "Allison's here!" I quickly shut my computer and went downstairs to meet Allison.

"Ready to get glamoured up?" Allison asked, winking at me and swinging a make up bag in my face. I groaned but smiled at her.

"Where is she going with Jake?" Emily asked. Allison put her mouth to Emily's ear and whispered it to her. Emily smiled and nodded knowingly.

"Hey, no fair!" I complained. "I'm the one going on the date. I should know where Jake is taking me!"

"Do you not understand the idea of a surprise?" Allison asked. "We can't tell you but you'll find out soon!" I sighed but let them lead me upstairs to my bathroom. Emily and Allison left the bathroom to go gather my clothes and other necessities so I took another quick shower. I put on lotion and my favorite perfume: vanilla blossoms. I wrapped myself in a towel after putting on my underwear and sat in a chair, waiting for Emily and Allison to return. They knocked and I allowed them to enter. Emily was standing just outside the door so I couldn't see what she was holding. Allison was in front, blocking my view.

"Ok now close your eyes!" Allison commanded. "I'm going to blindfold you."

"What? How am I supposed to get dressed with my eyes closed?"

"Just go with the flow! Don't worry so much!" I reluctantly closed my eyes and Allison tied a blindfold around my head. I heard Emily come in a close the door.

"Jen, I'm going to slip this dress over your head." Emily said. I nodded and put my arms up. Something silky came over my head and I put my arms through the sleeves. Under the dress, I dropped my towel as Emily zipped up the back. The sleeves felt like short sleeves. I felt something around my waist being tied at my back.

"Perfect! Now Jen, you need to sit in this chair so we can work on your make up." Allison said. Emily guided me to a chair and I sat down as Allison untied my blindfold.

"You can't look yet!" Emily said. Someone started applying make up to my face and someone else worked with my hair.

What seemed like hours later, Allison finally. stopped.

"Perfect! It's all done!" I slowly opened my eyes and stood up. I gasped. I didn't recognize the person in the mirror. My dress was a light blue with flowers blooming across. The sleeves were sort of short and the front had a little V shape but didn't go too low and reveal anything. My hair was braided draped over my shoulder and Emily had woven blue feathers in my hair. Allison had outdone herself. My makeup was just right-not too much and not too little. I smiled, turning to face them.

"Well, do you like it?" Allison asked excitedly.

"I love it!" I said. "Thanks guys!" I gave them a hug just as the doorbell rang.

"Is it 4 already?" I asked. Emily nodded and left the bathroom. Allison handed my a pair of heels that were 2 inches tall. I quickly slipped them on and headed downstairs, Allison right behind me. I took a deep breath and walked to the front door. Emily had opened the door and was standing to side of it, talking to Jake. Sam came out of nowhere and stood next to Emily. Huh I didn't know he was home. Jake saw me and smiled. I returned the smile somewhat nervously.

"Wow, Jen, you look absolutely amazing!" Jake said. I blushed.

"Thanks. You look handsome, Jake." It was true. He had on a tux and a bowtie.

"So, you ready?" I nodded and waved to Allison, Emily and Sam.

"Have fun!" Allison shouted. I just smiled at her and got into Jake's car. We pulled away and I watched as Allison and Emily's figures grew into the distance. It was a comfortable silence in the car.

"So, where are we going?" I asked conversationally.

"Well, I was thinking out to dinner then the movies." Jake said, glancing over at me. "Is that ok?" I looked back in his eyes. Worry and nervousness were showing.

"It's perfect." I smiled back at him. He relaxed and flashed a grin in my direction. A half hour later, we arrived at an Italian restaurant.

"La Fermata," I read. "Huh, never been here before."

"I have and the food is awesome!" I chuckled.

"You think any type of food is great!" Jake shrugged and laughed with me. He got out and sped over to my side, opening the door for me. I smiled at him, hopping out of the car. He offered his arm to me and I took it, entering the restaurant.

"Hello," a waitress smiled, greeting us. Her nametag read Karen. "How may I help you this evening?"

"A table for two please," Jake said.

"Sure," she grinned. "Right this way." We followed her past other families and couples enjoying their meal to a small table near the back of the restaurant.

"Here you are," she said. "Your waitress will be here soon." I smiled at her and she left. I sat down and saw Jake staring at me. I met his eyes, but there seemed to be something hidden in the depths. It looked like sorrow maybe? It didn't seem happy.

"Jake are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, sighing. "Anyways, don't worry about it tonight. Tonight is our date night. We'll talk about it later." He avoided my eyes. Something was definitely up, but I let it go.

"Alright," I said, picking up the menu. The silence grew slightly uncomfortable then. I stared hard at the menu, barely comprehending what I was reading. I couldn't believe Jake was hiding things from me! The waiter then came by.

"Good evening folks! My name is Megan and I will be your waiter tonight. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um, sure," I said. "I'll have a glass of Sprite please."

"I'll have a glass of Coke please." Jake said. Megan jotted down our orders on her notepad and she walked away to get our drinks. I resumed staring at my menu and the silence fell over us again.

"Look, Jen," Jake said. "Don't worry about it now. I promise I will tell you sooner or later." I nodded and smiled weakly. Megan then returned with our drinks.

"Are you folks ready to order?" she asked cheerily. We both placed our orders, but the thought that Jake was hiding something from me kept bothering me. It plagued my thoughts all throughout the night and I didn't have as much fun as I should have. I kept getting distracted and I had to force myself to appear happier than I actually was. When Jake dropped me off at home, I got out and kissed him on the cheek good night. I entered the kitchen and found Emily sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Well?" she asked excitedly when I walked in. I smiled.

"It was fun, but..."

"Oh no, but what?" she asked worried. I sighed.

"Jake is hiding something from me. I could see it in his eyes. He didn't seem fully happy."

"Oh don't be silly," she said. "Sam did tell me that there's an issue with some vampire that keeps crossing the border. Maybe that was what was bothering him?"

"Hm maybe," I said thoughtfully. I felt bad that I treated him this way so far. "Well, I'm going to bed Emily. Night!"

"Night Jen." I climbed upstairs and took my PJ's into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I reentered my room and got under the covers. I was still happy that I went on a date with Jake. I decided to forget what happened at the restaurant and look forward to the future. I closed my eyes contentedly and drifted off to sleep.

**Hey all, sorry for not updating in so long! I'll try to update more frequently! :) **

**Until next time!**


End file.
